


A Family Reunion

by chaosfay



Series: Delylah and Cullen [26]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Family, Family Drama, Family Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3819514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosfay/pseuds/chaosfay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delylah has been able to thwart her family's attempts to see or contact her for months.  Not this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Family Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> For more context regarding the family dynamics please refer to http://archiveofourown.org/works/3617799
> 
> I've received a lot of questions on tumblr regarding Delylah and her family. It seems now is as good a time as any to fill them in on a few things.

“Delylah, are you busy?”  Josephine climbed the stairs to the Inquisitor’s room slowly, not wanting to accidentally intrude on a private moment…again.  
  
“Yes.  Would you mind helping me with my dress?”    
  
Josephine quickened her pace, arriving to see Delylah in one of the newest dresses she had received from Antiva.  Rich gold blending into green, butterflies embroidered around the more modest neckline, off shoulder sleeves that flowed as water with every movement, held tight around the wrists, and an empire style for the bodice.  Very different from the more daring dresses with their plunging necklines and exposed back, but nevertheless remarkable.  Her dreads were pulled up and braided, green flowers tucked in along the sides.  “You look beautiful!”  Josephine moved to her side, pulling the hidden hooks in place.    
  
“Thank you.  I let Cullen choose the dress this time.  It appears he didn’t want to be distracted today.”  Delylah winked at Josephine, both of them giggling.  “Was there something you needed?”  
  
“Yes; it concerns your family.”  Josephine took a few cautious steps away from her.  Delylah had spoken little of her family. It the clipped words and reaction to the letters she received from them that provided her with the information she needed.  Josephine prepared herself for the Delylah's cold wrath.  
  
“What was their letter about this time?  How much they love and miss the daughter they never visited since dumping her in the Circle, or is it about how I'm somehow obligated to spread their influence?”  Delylah sat down at her vanity, applying the final touches of her makeup.    
  
“They didn’t send a letter this time.”  Josephine fell back on her years of working with diplomats, keeping her nerves in check as well as eye contact with Delylah's reflection in the mirror.  “It appears they managed to secret themselves among other nobles arriving here.”  She could see the joy from moments ago quickly shift to anger.  
  
“They’re here?”  Delylah set her lipstick down, but didn’t rise from her seat.  “You and Leliana failed to keep them away?”  
  
“I apologize.  Leliana is doing her very best to keep them occupied outside, preventing them from entering the hall or garden.”  
  
“You didn’t see this coming?”  Delylah rose from her chair with measured movements, nothing more than necessary, the tension in her body as tight as a drawn bowstring.    
  
“No, we didn’t.”  Josephine could see the disappointment Delylah felt, and it hurt.      
  
Delylah stood, not looking at Josephine as she spoke.  “We’ve put down their lies and rumors successfully for several months now.  It appears I must now deal with this on my own now.”  She walked pass Josephine, “bring them to the hall.  Make certain Varric is nearby; I want this encounter written down.”    
  
Josephine watched as the Inquisitor walked down the stairs, the air around her cold.  “Maker, preserve us.”  



End file.
